L'histoire sans nom (Ace X Oc)
by I Am the Chocolate Surgeon
Summary: Et si il était encore vivant ? Et si il était tombé amoureux ? (Disclaimer ! Les personnages de OP ne m'appartiennent pas ; excepté mon petit OC)
1. Prologue

J'ai supprimé cette histoire en pensant que s'en était une autre ; nouille que je suis ! Je le reposte donc.

Voilà des mois que je ne poste plus aucun chapitre, l'inspiration me manque mais elle revient toujours ! Je posterai sûrement le chapitre 2 avant la semaine prochaine ; promis !

Sur ce, je tire ma révérence et vous dis à la prochaine fois~

PS: si vous avez besoin d'une bêta-correctrice, _call me !_

* * *

Je répond ici aux anciennes reviews avant cette suppression.

 **Taylor : Wow, déjà je tiens à te remercier et à te féliciter car tu es la première (et la seule) personne qui poste une review sur cette fanfic' _*applaudissements*_**

 **Eh bien à vrai dire, je ne pense pas faire énormément de rapprochement avec Narnia ; seulement des petits clins d'œil à l'œuvre.**

 **Toutes ces petites choses (que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi est-elle restée ? Ou sont ses frères et sa soeur, etc), tu les découvrira lors du prochain chapitre ; c'est une promesse ! (et cette fois je vais la tenir !)**

 **Je lis actuellement le livre pour apporter plus de...réalisme ? Oui, les films ont beau être génial, le livre est légendaire...**

 **Je te remercie, j'espère que la suite de plaira !**

* * *

C'est agréable de dormir. Et ça l'est encore plus lorsque l'on dort avec un "radiateur" en pleine hiver. Enfin, **rire** j'entends par "radiateur" un petit Ace.  
Oui oui, je dors avec Ace, qui aurait imaginé ça..?  
Oh, attendez ; on recommence.  
Donc...  
Oui oui, je dors avec MON Ace, qui aurait imaginé ça..? (je crois que c'est plus clair pour vous)  
Après plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à tout un tas de choses, je finis par regarder ma montre qui est posée sur ma table de chevet. Il est actuellement 13h 16 et 51 secondes.  
Après une nuit mouvementée (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), il est bien normal que je me réveille à cette heure-ci.  
Ace dort toujours paisiblement. Je caresse d"une main ses cheveux noirs ondulés. Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit.  
-"Je crains malheureusement que tu n'es raté le petit-déjeuner..."  
-"C'est toi mon petit-déjeuner !"  
Sur le coup je lâche un crie.  
Il me sauta dessus et il me "dévora" le cou.  
Je ris tellement que mon ventre fait des supplices.  
Il s'arrête (enfin !), et front contre front ; j'arrive a entendre les battements de son cœur.  
-"Susan..."  
-"Oui..?"  
-"Je t'aime."  
-"Et moi donc..."

Je l'embrasse passionnément.

Nous nous regardons tout sourire.

Et nous rions de cette amour improbable...


	2. Chapitre 1

Il est actuellement 2h du matin et tout le hommes présent sur ce bateau sont saoul. Oui, même Marco, même Ace. J'emmène d'ailleurs Marco dans sa chambre.

-Allez, Marco... Si tu marchais cela m'aiderai beaucoup.

-Hum...

Il prononce des paroles incompréhensible. Ace passe près de nous.

-Ace tu peux m'ai... Ah non, tu es tout aussi saoul.

Il sourit.

-Câliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn...!

Il nous saute dessus, et nous tombons tout les trois par terre. Ace me fait un câlin comme si j'étais un ours en peluche. Il prononce lui aussi des mots incompréhensible. Ils finissent tout deux par s'endormir. Vingt longues minutes passèrent.

-Tiens tiens...

-Izou ! Aide moi ! Je veux dormir, je suis fatiguée...

Il rigole.

-D'accord d'accord...

Il me porte comme une princesse, et il m'emmène dans ma chambre.

-Merci.

-De rien. Allez, dort ! Moi je vais m'occuper de l'allumette et l'ananas.

Je ris.

-D'accord, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Après mettre mis en "pyjama", je m'allonge enfin dans mon lit, et je sombre enfin dans le sommeil.

-Susan !

Hein ? Que se passe-t-il encore... Est-ce Lucy..? Ou un des membres de l'équipage..? Mon esprit s'embrouille, je n'arrive plus a mettre mes idées en place.

-Encore 5 minutes, qui que tu sois...

-Dépêche ! C'est le jour J !

-Le jour J..?

Je ne peux ouvrir les yeux, je suis plus que fatiguée...

-Eh ! Elle veut pas se lever !

-J'ai une idée ! Met lui de la niege dans le dos !

Quoi ?!

Rien que de penser à cette idée je frémis. Je me lève d'un coup.

-Ah bah enfin !

Ace et Haruta rigolent a l'unisson.

-Comment ça jour J..?

-Raaaah ! C'est Noël !

Ace me donne une pichenette sur le front.

-Et tu me réveilles pour ça ? Sérieusement Ace..?

-Euh... Susan ?

Haruta se couvre les yeux avec ses mains. Il chuchote quelque chose à Ace. Il finit par se retourner. Aucun des deux ne me regardent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous prend ?

-Tes encore en sous-vêtements !

Ah...

-Ça va, je dors presque toujours comme ça. Vous n'avez jamais-vu une femme en sous-vêtements ou..?

Silence.

-Oh, alors je suis votre "première fois" entre guillemet ?

Silence de nouveau.

Je soupire.

-Ace passe moi la robe qui est sur la chaise s'il te plaît.

Il me la donne, toujours sans un seul regard. Je l'enfile aussitôt, et je me lève, je prend une brosse et je me coiffe pour démêler ces nœuds incorrigibles. J'entends Ace et Haruta soupirer. Je souris malgré moi. Je vais ensuite prendre mes chaussures et je prend une veste bien chaude.

-On peut y aller.

-Enfin !

Nous sortons donc de ma chambre pour ce hâter vers le salon "version hiver". Oui oui, un salon "version hiver". Voyez-vous, cette salle est une très très trèèèèès grande salle qui fait office de salon. Il y a des kosatsu, des couvertures, etc... Tout pour tenir l'hiver. Il y a également un petit bar dirigé par Shatch.

Et évidemment, il y a un salon "version été", je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous expliquez que contient cette salle.

Donc, hum hum, pour Noël (et le nouvel an), nous avons installé un sapin gigantesque. Guirlandes, boules de noël, et tout le bordel qui pète de mille et une couleurs. En entrant dans la salle, je vois des mines fatigué... Très fatigué. Même Marco dort ! Lui qui d'habitude se montre jamais en spectacle. Père est là aussi. Il me sourit, et moi aussi (quelle rime !). Vista me donne une couverture. Je le remercie et je pars m'asseoir entre Marco (qui vient de se réveiller) et Ace. Barbe Blanche prend la parole en premier.

-Je vous souhaite d'abord un joyeux Noël... Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas seulement le jour de Noël, c'est aussi le 365e jours soit 1 an, que Susan Popplewell fait partie de la famille.

Tout le monde m'applaudit.

-Déjà.. ?

Marco sourit.

-Eh oui, le temps passe vite.

-Et c'est pour ça que à partir de cette année, tu seras la première a déballer tes cadeaux.

Vista m'apporte un sac énorme sûrement remplie de cadeaux.

Je prends un premier paquet, c'est sûrement un livre. Mais lequel..? Je me demande si sera pas...

- _"Secret d'état"_. C'est exactement ce que je voulais !

Ace soupire :

-Il n'y a que toi qui est heureuse de recevoir un livre à Noël.

-Ouais c'est vrai !

Et tout le monde rigole.

-Sachez que les livres sont source de sagesse et d'apprentissage. N'est-ce pas Père.. ?

-Bien évidemment.

Le deuxième paquets et plus "mou" et plus léger.

J'ouvre celui-ci et je découvre une magnifique robe blanche avec de la dentelle. Plutôt près du corps. Un coup de Shatch, notre cuisinier ET couturier.

Le troisième paquets contient un second livres, _"Les contes de Beedle le Barbe"_. Autrefois c'était un livre que je lisais à ma soeur Lucy.

Le quatrième paquets contient un coffret. Je l'ouvre, il y a un magnifique collier, deux bracelets identiques et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Tout est en or.

-C'est Ace qui a eu l'idée.

Curiel le pointe du doigt.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça.. ?

-Bah quoi, tu as plein de bijoux dans ta chambre.

Il rougit, c'est trop meugnon...

Le cinquième paquets contient une magnifique broche, en or également. Avec une fleur de cerisier dessus. Un coup de Izou.

Le sixième paquets lui contient un autre livre, mais il est beaucoup plus voluptueux et beaucoup plus grand que les deux autres.

-C'est un livre d'incantations c'est dans ton domaine n'est-ce pas..?

Barbe Blanche me sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Vous lisez tous dans mes pensées, ce n'est pas croyable.

-Tu nous fais une démonstration...? S'il te plaît...

Ace minaude. Je ne peux résister à sa frimousse toute mignonne. Le livre apparaît avec plusieurs lettres sur la 1ère couverture. Elles sont en désordre. De plus un cadenas maintien les secrets du fameux livre.

Ace fronce les sourcils.

-Comment fait-on ?

-C'est simple.

Je souffle sur la couverture du livre, et les lettres se mettent en place. Et le verrou s'ouvre.

- _"The Book of Incantations"_.

J'ouvre le livre, et je cherche une formule.

-J'ai trouvé.

C'est un sortilège pour faire apparaître de la neige. Eh oui ! Malgré l'hiver, il n'a pas encore neigé.

 _-« Ces mots de joie tes lèvres prononceront, afin qu'autour de toi, tombent des flocons. »_

Un flocons se déposa sur une page. Je regarde aussitôt vers le haut, il neigeait ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant des milliers de flocons tombés dans le salon. Salon qui par magie était déjà recouvert d'un tapis blanc. Le livre était devenu blanc à cause de la neige. Je souffle donc à nouveau. Mais les pages défilent, je pose ma main soudainement sur une des pages pour pouvoir arrêter ce vacarme. Mais la neige disparaît aussi vite qu'elle n'est venue.

-Trop cool...

-Toute les bonne choses ont une fin Ace...

[...]

Après avoir reçu tout les cadeaux que je désirais, ce fût le tour de mes "frères" (et mes "sœurs") et de notre Père. Chacun fut heureux de ses présents. Notamment Ace, il faut croire que le chapeau que je lui ai offert lui a plu.

Nous commençons donc à prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Moi je me contente d'un chocolat chaud avec de petit bouts de guimauves à l'intérieur et de quelques madeleines. Marco prend du café et des tartines avec du beurre et de la confiture de figues. Ace prend un petit-déjeuner plutôt... Copieux..? Oeufs, bacons, cheesecake, riz au lait, etc... Bref, je pense que vous avez compris. Tout le monde mange, chante, et danse alors qu'il n'est que 8h du matin... Je commence à lire un des livres que l'ont m'a offert ; _Secret d'état_ (tout en buvant mon chocolat chaud). Ce livre parle de... Bah, l'état.. ? Il a était écrit par les révolutionnaires. Donc, forcément, cela m'intéresse.

Tout le monde commence à déserter le salon. Certains vont s'entraîner, et d'autres retourne se coucher. Moi je retourne dans ma chambre et je continue de lire. Il est alors 10h du matin.

Je me réveille. Ah, j'ai du m'endormir. Je ne suis qu'à un quart du livre. Mon chignon est inexistant, mon chouchou est par terre, et mes cheveux ont plus de nœuds qu'au réveil. J'essaye de garder les yeux ouverts, mais rien à faire, je les referme et je retombe dans les bras de Morphée.

PDV de Ace

Elle est trop chou quand elle dort. Oui, bon, d'accord, elle m'a défendu de venir dans sa chambre car d'après elle, je cite : « Ace, tout ce que tu touches s'enflamme, alors pour la dixième fois, je t'interdis de poser un pied dans cette pièce. ». Elle n'a pas tout a fait tord, la dernière fois j'ai touché la chaise de bureau de Fossa, grosse erreur, très grosse erreur elle s'est enflammé sans aucune raison. Père pense que je dérape parfois à cause de mon fruit du démon et que mon côté pyromane n'est pas innocent non plus.

Je l'aime énormément,

Retour PDV de Susan

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à ouvrir mes yeux. Je m'assois, et je trouve Ace. Ace assit par terre, bras croisé sur mon lit en train de dormir.

Qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

Oui.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime depuis 9 mois.

Pourquoi lui ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais c'est lui, lui et seulement lui.

Vais-je lui dire ? Je ne sais pas, si un jour une bonne occasion se propose à moi, pourquoi pas ?

Mais pendant ce temps, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Ace.

Vraiment il n'y a rien à faire, il dort comme un bébé.

Je met ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Ace. Réveille toi.

Je prend une mèche de ses cheveux magnifiquement ondulés.

Il se lève d'un coup.

-Ah enfin...

-Pardon !

Il part aussitôt, l'air gêné.

-Bah...

Bon, d'accord. Je reste assise sur mon lit une bonne heure en fixant un point inexistant.

C'est Marco qui me sort de ce manège. C'est presque dommage que cela s'arrête. Je ne trouve pas le moyen de lui expliquer ce que je faisais. Mais en tout cas, c'est l'heure de manger, et si je ne me dépêche pas, il ne restera rien d'après Marco. Malgré que je ne suis pas contre ses paroles, je n'ai pas faim. Et je ne tiens pas à me forcer à manger. Marco me demande plusieurs fois si je ne veux pas changer d'avis, mais ma réponse reste indemne. Il acquiesce et il retourne manger.

Moi je me coiffe et je me fait des nattes. Il est 21h 55, je continue mon livre jusqu'à minuit avant de me laisser tomber dans un sommeil profond...


End file.
